Easter at Wammy's
by kit-kat-151
Summary: A short story set the week before Easter in 2004. Mello/Near.


**Easter at Wammy's**

Wednesday 7th April 2004

Mello lay on his bed, with his arms behind his head and his dirty boots on top of the duvet. He was trying to wait patiently, but that was definitely not one of his strengths. His eyes flicked over to the clock-radio on Matt's bedside table, which told him it was 11:50PM - Still ten minutes until the mission could commence. He sighed and ran through the steps in his mind, taking into account the routine of the current Wammy's security guard.

When the clock showed 11:58, Mello got up and grabbed a chocolate bar from the stash under his bed. He tiptoed across the room turned the door handle slowly.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
>Mello ran across the room and slammed his hand down on top of Matt's alarm clock.<br>"What the hell did you set that for?" He demanded  
>"Because..." Matt yawned. "I knew you'd go without me"<br>"I don't need you." Mello snapped, "You've probably woken everyone up now anyway."  
>"It's wasn't that loud." Matt said, as he got up and started to change out of his pyjamas.<br>"You should have just stayed up with me if you were that desperate to come, or at least have gone to bed dressed."  
>"I can't sleep in jeans." Matt shrugged, "and I was tired."<br>"Whatever." Mello sighed. He picked up Matt's boots and threw them at him. "Let's just go already; we're three minutes behind schedule."

Near looked up from his puzzle. _That sounded like a door opening._ He checked the time. _Mello's running late. _He put the puzzle piece he was holding back down on his bedroom floor and crossed the room noiselessly. He'd been looking forward to this for months, ever since Christmas, when he'd caught Mello on a similar mission and the older boy had winked at him from under the mistletoe. Near wasn't stupid. He knew these nights were the only times he stood a chance. Mello would never look at him that way under normal circumstances. _Rivals by day... _Near mused as he opened his bedroom door. _But by night?_ He smiled to himself. _By night we could be more._

Near followed the sound of boots down the echoey corridor. He knew where Mello was going - The Easter Eggs were always stored in the same cupboard. Roger had them brought into the orphanage in large, unmarked cardboard boxes, but somehow Mello had found out. _Which isn't surprising, he's much smarter than I am. He'd beat me on every test if he wasn't so restless and impulsive._

Near reached the correct corridor. He could hear movement from inside the cupboard and suddenly he was nervous. He tried to imagine what he would see when he went inside - Mello, alone in the dark, grinning triumphantly as he selected the very best chocolate eggs. But what would he say? Did Mello even remember the look they had shared that night? Before the security guard had come along and ruined it. Near was glad that security guard had been fired, and not at all sorry for his part in it.

"Mello, can we just go now?"  
>Near froze. <em>Matt is there? He brought Matt? I can't do this with him there. <em>  
>"No we can't." Mello snapped. "I need to find them."<br>"They're not here." Matt sighed. "Come on."  
>Near slipped into the alcove across the corridor, where he wouldn't be seen, but could still hear everything they said.<br>"They're here somewhere!" Mello sounded frantic, and Near heard him thumping boxes around.  
>"They're not." Matt whined, "Let's go now before we get caught."<br>_So, the eggs are missing?_ Near thought, _That's interesting._

Mello let the last box topple noisily to the floor. "They are always here. Always." He told Matt.  
>"But-"<br>"Someone's taken them" Mello grabbed Matt's shirt and dragged him out of the cupboard. "Let's go."

Mello thought it over as he returned to their room, still dragging Matt behind him. "I bet it was Near." He said, Shrugging his empty backpack off and throwing it into a corner. "He was hanging around the kitchen at Christmas - I thought he was just trying to catch Santa or something - but I bet he was trying to beat me to the chocolates."  
>"I don't think I've ever seen Near eating chocolate." Matt said, opening the window and lighting a cigarette.<br>"Do you have to do that now?" Mello snapped at him.  
>"Yes."<br>"Be quick then. It's freezing."

Mello kicked off his boots and examined a new hole in his sock. "It has to be Near." He said. "You just watch - I'll catch him." Mello stood up and peeled off his tight black vest. "Bet he's only doing it to get to me. He can't be satisfied with being number one at everything else."  
>"Maybe Roger just hasn't got them yet?" Matt suggested.<br>"Why would he do that? Roger loves routine."  
>"Dunno." Matt said, moving away from the window and allowing a blast of cold air inside.<br>"Just shut the damn window."  
>"Okay, I am."<p>

Mello grabbed another chocolate bar and crawled under his duvet.  
>"Night Mello." Matt called, turning off the bedroom light.<br>"Night." Mello replied, snapping a piece off his chocolate bar and trying to figure out what Near had done with the eggs.

Near walked slowly down the corridors. He hadn't liked the way Mello had dragged Matt out of the cupboard by his shirt. _Does that mean they are together? What was he even doing there? I wanted to get Mello on his own – I am not waiting till Halloween. _Near turned a corner and caught a glimpse of light on the wall at the other end. _The security guard! _Near turned and ran back the way he had come, glad that he was wearing socks, rather than noisy boots like mello. He turned a corner, and then another.

He made it back to his own corridor half an hour later, after another two run-ins with the security guard and a head on collision with one of the Wammy's cats. He paused outside Mello's room, pressing his ear to the door.

Snap.

_He's still awake? _Near stood outside the door, trying to build up the courage to knock. _But what would I say? And what if Matt opens the door? _Near sighed and crossed the corridor to his own bedroom. He shut the door behind him and sat down to finish his puzzle.  
><em>I wonder where the Easter Eggs are?<em> He thought, as he placed the last piece onto the board. _Mello will be so angry if he doesn't get them. So maybe - maybe I should find them for him. _Near smiled. _If I find them, then I can give them to Mello and he'll like me, and then maybe... So that means I have to find the Easter Eggs. And I have to find them first._

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-  
>Mello threw the alarm clock's power cord at Matt's head.<br>"That alarm is so annoying." He growled.  
>"I take it you didn't sleep?"<br>"No."  
>"You don't still think Near took the eggs?"<br>"Of course he did. Or am I that dumb? You think someone else here could beat me?"  
>"That's not what I meant."<br>"Then it has to be Near."

Mello rummaged through his sock drawer and threw a cheap lighter at Matt. "What you leaving your crap in my drawer for?"  
>"I didn't." Matt sighed. "You took that one to burn Near's doll with last month."<br>"Oh yeah, that was fun." Mello grinned. "Give it back then."  
>"You don't need it anymore."<br>"Of course I do." Mello flashed his most mischievous grin at his roommate.  
>"No way." Matt shook his head. "If you're planning something stupid, you leave my incriminating evidence out of it."<br>"They already know you smoke matt."  
>"So? I'm not giving them evidence."<br>"Please?"  
>"No. you can trash Near's stuff some other way."<p>

Mello went down to breakfast a few minutes later, Matt's lighter safe in his pocket. He didn't know what he was going to do with it - yet - but fire was always useful.

Near looked up from his breakfast at the sound of Mello's boots in the hallway. The blonde boy walked through the dining hall door a moment later, his hair and clothes immaculate as always, but his face pale and his eyes narrowed. _I don't think I've ever seen him that angry._ Near watched the older boy walk over to the breakfast counter and pile chocolate cereals into a bowl. Mello looked around the packed dining hall.

_Did he just look at me?_ Near suddenly felt hot and uncomfortable. _He's still looking at me._ Near smiled slightly, hoping, just for a second, that Mello might come and sit with him. But no, Mello walked past and Near watched the reflection in his spoon as Mello scared a couple of the younger children away from a table in the corner.

_I have to find those Easter Eggs for him._ Near stacked cheerios into towers as he tried to work out where they could be, or who might know their location. Mello wouldn't have any luck asking Wammy's staff, he was always too aggressive, too rebellious, too loud - too cool. _But they all like me. _Near smiled. _I'll get the answers._

Mello watched Near closely as he ate his breakfast. _He smiled at me._ Mello slammed his spoon down on the table. _The stupid albino smiled at me. He knows I know._ Mello glared at the back of Near's head. He wasn't hungry now, he just wanted Near to finish his breakfast so he could follow him and make him pay.

Eventually Near got up, put his bowl away like the perfect student he was and headed towards the door. Mello stood up.  
>"Take this when you go." He told a small boy at the table next to him. The boy nodded at him with wide eyes. <em>I love my reputation.<em> Mello smirked to himself. _Time to go albino hunting._

Mello followed Near down the corridor, towards the orphanage's administration area. _Trust him to hide them in the one place I'm banned from. _

Mello hovered outside the receptionist's office door. He could see Near talking to her through the glass, but he couldn't work out what he was saying. Whatever it was, it made the receptionist laugh. _Great, so now he's telling everyone and they're all going to have a laugh at my expense. _Mello took a deep breath and placed his palm against the door.

"Mello!" A hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. "Mello, you know you're not allowed in there - remember what happened last time?"  
>"Matt." Mello snarled. "Take your hand off me."<br>Matt let go immediately. "Sorry."  
>"Near's in there." Mello explained, "The receptionist is in on it."<br>"That's daft."  
>"Look!" Mello turned to point through the glass.<br>"I don't see him."  
>"He was right there." Mello stabbed at the glass with his finger. "Damn it Matt. you let him escape."<br>"Right." Matt sighed.

Near walked across the grounds to the security hut by the front gate, according to the receptionist, they would have a record of recent deliveries. _Once I find out when they were delivered, and who signed for them - then the investigation can really begin._

Near heard the other children whispering as he passed. They were surprised to see him outside - Near couldn't remember the last time he'd been out in the Orphanage's gardens. _It might have been the summer before last - when those rumours were going round about Mello buying choc-ices from a guy outside the fence. _Near had definitely been outside that summer - even back then he'd loved the idea of Mello lying shirtless in the sun and eating illicit ice-creams.

Near stood on his toes to look over the counter at the security desk.  
>"Hello? Can you help me please?"<br>"I can try." The security guard leant over the desk and Near noticed the 'trainee' badge on his uniform. _That could work to my advantage._  
>"I need to see the delivery records."<br>"You're one of the top kids in this place, aren't you?"  
>"How do you know that?" Near frowned at him.<br>"I heard some of the other staff talking - apparently the one of the security guys got fired a few months back, and it was you who caught him stealing supplies."  
>"Yes. That's right." Near confirmed, glancing once again at the badge. "But, Jeff, I was wondering, could I maybe see that delivery file?"<br>"I suppose so." Jeff said, turning to pull a folder from the shelf behind him. "Were you expecting a parcel?"  
>"Something like that."<br>"There's not been anything yet this morning." Jeff said helpfully as he passed the folder over the counter.

Near walked back into the Wammy's building a few minutes later, his socks were wet and dirty - but he was happy. He knew who had signed for the eggs and he just had to find the right office. All he needed was a copy of the orphanage's building plan, and he had one of those stashed safely under his bedroom carpet.

Mello left Matt in the hallway and stomped back up the stairs to their room. _Following Near didn't work out - so I'll have to look for clues instead._ Mello shut his bedroom door and lifted up his mattress, revealing a few of his favourite tools: A Swiss army knife, a collection of elastic bands, and a hair clip he had stolen last year. He slipped the hairclip into his pocket and put the mattress back carefully.

Mello crept across the corridor and looked both ways before picking the lock on Near's door. He shut it behind him and was surprised at the darkness. _Doesn't he open his curtains? I can't risk turning on the light, someone might see it under the door._ Mello tiptoed towards the faint outline of the window.

Crunch.

Mello froze as his left boot destroyed whatever it was Near had left on the floor. He took a deep breath and kept going. Eventually he reached the window and pulled the curtains back.

Mello looked down to see that he had somehow managed to walk into a castle of dice without knocking any of them down. He had one foot in what looked like a throne room, and the other in the courtyard. _He even put a king on the throne? Is that supposed to be L?_ Mello crouched carefully to examine the finger puppets Near had placed around the castle.

He picked up another figure from the throne room and held it to the light. _Is that me? Why the hell does Near have a puppet of me? _Mello stepped out of the castle carefully, as much as he loved annoying Near, he wasn't quite cruel enough to destroy what must have been hours of work. He looked over the carpet, trying to see which of the many toys he had crushed, and whether he could see any evidence of Easter Eggs.

Near hurried towards his bedroom, already looking forward to giving the Easter Eggs to Mello - he was trying to imagine his expression.

Near paused when he reached his room. _Someone has been inside._ He knelt on the floor and picked up the almost invisible hair, which had definitely not fallen off of the door by accident. He ran his fingers over the dents in the carpet. _These are definitely boot prints, about size seven? Mello? But why would he be in my room? _Near shook his head. _Don't jump to conclusions; he's not the only person who wears boots. _

Near put one hand on the door handle and turned it slowly; silently. Then he pulled the door open in one rapid movement and simply stared into his room. That was not the expression he'd been picturing on Mello's face.

"You!" Mello whispered, walking toward him, treading in the remains of Near's favourite robot.  
>"What are you doing?"<br>Mello dragged Near into the room and slammed the door.  
>"Where did you hide the eggs?"<br>"Me?" Near stumbled as Mello dragged him across the room.  
>"I know you have them. You're the only one who knows."<br>"Knows what?"  
>"You were there at Christmas. You know I raid the chocolates."<br>"Of course I know - but why would I hide them?"  
>"To piss me off." Mello threw him onto the bed. "I know you were trying to beat me there at Christmas."<br>"I wasn't!"  
>"Really?" Mello pulled a lighter out of his pocket and clicked it right beside Near's face.<br>Near found himself scrambling backwards, gathering his duvet around him.

Mello watched him cowering in his bedclothes. Suddenly he wasn't so certain about this. "Really!" Near squeaked, "I wouldn't do that to you."  
>"Why not?" Mello sat on the edge of the bed and caged Near into a corner with one arm. He clicked the lighter again with his other hand, not quite close enough to singe the albino's hair.<br>"Because I wouldn't." Near breathed, "Please, don't burn me."  
>"Why shouldn't I?"<br>"Because I think I know where the Easter Eggs are."

Mello pulled the lighter away from Near's face. "I thought you said you hadn't taken them."  
>"I didn't."<br>"But you know where they are?"  
>"I think so."<p>

Mello put the lighter down on the bed, brushing Near's socks as he moved his hand to grab Near's collar.  
>"You tell me where they are NOW." He demanded, "And why the hell are your feet wet?"<br>"I knew you couldn't find them." Near said quickly, "So I asked the receptionist about the deliveries and she told me to check at the security hut and I did and I found out that Roger's assistant signed for them, so they're probably in his office, which is room 406, and I was going to check the building plan and get them for you."

"You what?" Mello's hand loosened on Near's collar. "You wanted to find them for me? You hate going outside. Why?"  
>"Because I wanted you to like me." Near blushed. "Because I remembered how you looked at me at Christmas."<br>"What?"  
>"You, you winked at me, under the mistletoe."<br>"I did?" Mello let go.  
>"You don't remember?"<br>"I ate three boxes of chocolate liquors that night - of course I don't remember."

Oh. "Near looked away." I thought... I tried to find you last night - but then I hear Matt was with you. I didn't realise you and him were..."  
>"What?"<br>"Together. I thought, maybe if I found you last night, maybe we could be..."  
>"Together?"<br>Near nodded.  
>"Um," Mello looked down at Near, "I'm not with Matt. We're just friends."<p>

Near blinked up at him. _Crap. Is he going to cry? _  
>"Did I really wink at you at Christmas?"<br>Near nodded, "I thought that meant... I thought you liked me."  
>"Well, um..." Mello hesitated. "It's not like I haven't considered it."<br>"Really?"

Mello felt his own cheeks heat up. _Damn. Blushing is so not cool. _He moved his hand back to Near's collar. The younger boy tensed, but Mello simply placed his hand under his jaw and tilted his face up. He leant down at the same time and pressed his lips to Near's.

Matt returned to the room he shared with Mello, but the blonde wasn't there. _Crap. I bet he's done something stupid - with my lighter. _Matt crossed the hall and tried Near's door handle. _It's not locked? _He pushed the door open and froze as his gaze fell on Near's bed.

Matt dropped the bags he'd been carrying. "Um Mello?" He called. "I, er, found the Easter Eggs."

**This is my entry for **.com **'s Easter contest.**

**Please review and let me know what you think…**


End file.
